


gone with the sin

by AK47Rabbit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK47Rabbit/pseuds/AK47Rabbit
Summary: 库洛洛接受了一份委托。





	gone with the sin

那人仰躺着。  
冰冷的肌肤大理石一样苍白。

手指抚开披散的长发，露出光洁的胸膛。  
锋利的刀刃划开皮肤，没有血水淌出来，没有。  
胸骨锯割断胸骨，露出被保护的柔软内脏。粉红色的，像标本一样完美的器官。  
小心翼翼地将美丽的造物掏出来，放置在玻璃器皿里。

最后是被掏空了内脏的躯壳。

不用担心，亲爱的。  
时间定格在此刻。  
所有的美丽都会永久保存。

现在，请拥抱爱人吧。

他退至黑暗里，看佝偻的小丑苛刻地检视着最后的成品。  
“他的嘴唇。”  
他听到小丑干巴巴地说，“太苍白了。”

静默了一瞬，上前利落地掀起盖子，扫了眼琳琅的颜色，挑出一支在苍白的唇上补上原来的颜色。

栩栩如生。

他后退一步，把位置让给小丑。  
小丑凑近仔细审视。  
他死死盯着小丑。凑得太近了，近得几乎不留空隙，近得呼出的气息拂动梳理齐整的长发。心里咆哮着强忍着要把小丑拖开暴揍的冲动，直到小丑终于舍得起身，点点头。

合上了盖子。

最后看一眼爱人。  
密封。

“请在这个周末前把款项汇到账户上。”转动脚跟决然离开，将那人留给小丑。

离开的时候听到小丑在背后自言自语。

“这就是你要的吗？”  
“连自己的死亡也算进来。”  
他加快脚步，几乎要奔跑着摆脱小丑的声音——  
“真残忍啊，伊路米。”


End file.
